cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
TCU Horned Frogs
| BowlWins = 2 | BowlLosses = 2 | NatlTitles = 0 | ConfTitles = 0 | Heismans = 0 | AllAmericans = 1 | Color1 = Purple | Color1Hex = 660099 | Color2 = White | Color2Hex = FFFFFF | FightSong = TCU Fight | PagFreeLabel = Rivalries | PagFreeValue = Baylor Bears SMU Mustangs Texas Tech Red Raiders | MascotDisplay = Super Frog | MascotLink = Super Frog }} The TCU Horned Frogs football team is the intercollegiate football team of Texas Christian University (TCU). The Horned Frogs compete in Division I Football Bowl Subdivision (FBS), the highest level of intercollegiate athletics sanctioned by CFBHC in the United States. TCU began playing football in 2013, and has been a member of the Big 12 conference throughout their entire history. TCU plays all of their home games at Amon G. Carter stadium, and are currently under the leadership of head coach DangerZoneh. History 2013 TCU began playing football in 2013, originally under the leadership of head coach HookEm. After his departure, midway through the season, coach Pepper was hired. He, too, left after only a couple losses. Current head coach DangerZoneh then took the reins of a 1-6 TCU team. He finished 1-5 with a win over Houston. Kicker Stephen Morris was named to the CFBHC all american team. 2014 TCU's begin to 2014 was very similar to their 2013. Beginning with losses to Ole Miss and Tennessee, TCU began to turn things around with a win against Duke. However, they lost the next three to Missouri, Nebraska, and Kansas. TCU hit a major bump in the road after the Kansas game when they faced OU. Ray Lee Coia intercepted a Robertt Price pass, and on the return, was hit by Oklahoma wide receiver Tai Miller. Both broke their arms and were injured for the season. This injury marked a rallying point for the Horned Frogs, who have since gone on to win their next three games against #4 Texas and #20 Baylor and Iowa State. More info: 2014 TCU Horned Frogs Season Season-by-Season Records Season by Season Results 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020 Home Stadium The Horned Frogs have always played their home football games at Amon G. Carter Stadium, located on the campus of TCU. Amon G. Carter Stadium predates the Horned Frogs program and boats an impressive history of it's own. Named for the famous Fort Worth newspaper magnate who made the original donation to finance the stadium, Amon G. Carter Stadium opened in 1930 with an original seating capacity of 22,000. Renovations in 1947 and 1955 added additional seating and an upper deck, which increased capacity to roughly 45,000. The stadium remained in this configuration until 2010, when a major renovation reduced the entire stadium to its original lower bowl, before erecting a new stadium on the same site. The design of the current Amon Carter stadium was influenced heavily by the surrounding architecture of Fort Worth, with emphasis on Art Deco style. The Frogs will open the new stadium in time for the 2013 season. Amon G. Carter stadium features a natural grass field and a seating capacity of roughly 45,000. Standing-room only concourses allow capacity to exceed this number when ticket demand exceeds seating availability. The 2012-2012 renovation added a 54 ft. video board over the North endzone, with a smaller videoboard located in the Southeast corner. Championships and Bowl Games Conference Championships - None Division Champions - Big XII South, 2016*, 2018 Note: * Denotes co-championship Bowl Games - Bourbon Bowl, 2016 (W 38-35) - Pinstripe Bowl, 2017 (W 30-17) - Alamo Bowl, 2018 (L 14-38) - Sugar Bowl, 2020 (L 18-28) Head Coaches In TCU's first year, they've had three head coaches. HookEm, Pepper, and the current head coach, DangerZoneh. The two previous head coaches amassed a combined record of 1-6 before both leaving. Rivalries TCU claims rivalries with Texas Tech, SMU and Baylor. TCU plays SMU annually for the Iron Skillet, starting in 2015. TCU's all time record against Baylor stands at 2-0 and their all time record against Texas Tech is 0-3. TCU is also currently 1-0 against SMU and is in possession of the Iron Skillet. Individual Award Winners 2013 First team All Big 12 -Stephen Morris, Kicker First team All Americans -Stephen Morris, Kicker 2016 First team All Big 12 -Fredrick Marshall, Fullback 2017 First team All Big 12 -August Gilliland, Offensive Tackle -Daquan Darcey, Outside Linebacker -Dan Rice, Punt Returner 2018 First Team All Big 12 -Jamel Beckham, Wide Receiver - Mahamadou Dennis, Offensive Tackle - Daquan Darcey, Outside Linebacker - Dan Rice, Punt Returner Future Non-conference Opponents